


Inner Self

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Futanari, Genderswap, Race Change, Reverse Suiting, Transformation, Weight Gain, look there's absolutely no way this makes sense but just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A rumor can change everything, as Goku demonstrates when he thinks Frieza's just wearing a weird suit.
Series: September Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Inner Self

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

The Tournament of Power was closing in. All of the Universes were in danger, and Son Goku had to gather up as many fighters as he could. The very strongest, the ones that could make sure that his Universe stayed on top and didn’t end up getting erased.

Unfortunately for the people of Earth and everywhere else in Universe 7, Goku was easily distracted. Especially as he heard some strange rumor about one of his mortal enemies. Good ol’ Frieza, the galactic conqueror that he had killed twice at this point. Something about him had made a lot of people curious, as they whispered amongst themselves.

The people of Earth didn’t think that a proper alien could exist. At least, not one as effeminate as him. So they started talking nonsense, and most of it flew over the head of the Saiyan as he made his rounds. Some of these things stuck to his brain more than he’d like, as he started wondering it for himself.

Could Frieza really be… Y’know, like that? Like how all of the humans were saying? Nah, there was no way. He had to go ask him directly, especially since Majin Buu fell asleep again. They needed a 13th fighter, and if everyone was right, then he’d be even more useful than usual.

After arranging everything for his temporary resurrection, pulling him back from Hell to have a little chat with him, he requested that the two were left alone. After all, they were more than just mortal enemies. They were rivals. And as rivals, he had to know if his hunch and those rumors were correct.

“Hmmmm? If it isn’t that annoying Monkey.” Frieza, the galactic emperor himself, huffed as his mortal enemy entered the small hut where he had been resurrected. “Come to mock me again with your pity? Or do you wish to die? I’ve been waiting to test the limits of my transformation, and things will go quite differently since the last time we f-”

As he rambled on and on, he froze as Goku casually started pulling on the sides of his body. “Let go!” He cried out, feeling an unusual sort of discomfort washing over him. Not even when he was at the Saiyan’s mercy did he feel like this. It was an utterly alien sort of warmth…

“Hey, Frieza? What kinda species are you again?” The absent-minded fight-loving Saiyan asked as he continued yanking and pulling at the Alien’s skin, noticing that it was starting to warp in response. Maybe if he yanked a bit harder, then he’d see the truth. It really did seem like those rumors were true.

The strange feeling intensified, as the tailed creature lashed out at his tormentor. “Ahm a strong and indepen-” He started speaking, only to freeze as the much deeper voice belonging to an earthling left his lips. What was that about? Why did it…

“Aha! They were right!” Goku grinned as he gave the Alien’s body one extra tug, seeing the ‘fabric’ that made up his ‘suit’ rip. “You’re really from Earth all along, I should’ve known! All my strongest friends are from Earth!” All the words that left his mouth were utter nonsense, but it was nonsense that he had started believing. Not realizing that listening and believing was an inherent effect of those accursed rumors…

Once the suit properly tore, Frieza’s true form came to light. The formerly tiny Alien gave way to a big, black beauty. A fat woman draped in a black nun habit, with a massive bulge sticking out between her legs. The rumors were really true, she was one of the strongest beings on Planet Earth, and she had been hidden in plain sight…

“Hmph! Lil’ Oku, you’ve not been studyin’ your material, have you gurl?” The black nun, formally known to the world as Mother Frie, pushed her fat body up against the black-haired Saiyan. “You should know what I do to gurls like you when they’re being all naughty. I whip ‘em into shape with my fat cock. ‘Course, a slut like you probably likes that, don’t you?”

Almost immediately after he had forced Mother Frie to reveal herself to the world at large, she turned the rumor’s effect right around on him. Well, how couldn’t she? There was something much better hidden underneath the suit that called itself a Saiyan, something big, thick and loving.

Goku barely got a chance to say something before the black bitch of a nun smashed her habit-covered cock-bulge up against him, causing his body to rip apart almost as if it was a suit. And underneath that was his true form, an almost equally fat bitch with a completely different aesthetic. A dreary and gothic look, one that only a true religion-hating bitch could wear and own…

“Of course I haven’t been studying, Mother.” The crude Goth, Oku, scoffed a little as she reached her hands into her fat belly. A belly that was just about as big as the suit that the Mother had been wearing just moments ago, that’s how fat she was. “God isn’t real. He never has been real. You’re praying for no good reason. All of it will go unanswered, just like your cock will go unfucked if you don’t find something better to do.”

Just like when they were wearing their ‘suits’, the two were direct opposites. A massive behemoth of a religious icon, Mother Frie towered over the younger girl. Her body was thickly padded everywhere that mattered, her tits and her belly pushing out to the point where she could occupy an entire living room if she was allowed to pig out a little. Combine that with her fat cheeks crushing any couch and her cock being so big that she needed a couple of church boys to give it a nice glazin’ every few days, and she was a real beast whenever that habit came off. Of course, you wouldn’t expect that from a woman whose wrinkles were the only white thing about her.

Oku, the gothic girl that had once beaten Mother Frie’s fake self, wasn’t exactly a slouch either. Instead of being fat all over, it mostly gathered down below. Her tits were grapes compared to the ass that could swallow any girl whole, or the belly that could cover up a shitty teacher and force them to give her all the answers that she’d ever need. Combine that with the skull-adorned panties and bra that she wore, the former of which never really fit snugly thanks to her oversized member, as well as her pale complexion and long black hair, and she really fit the description of a gothic religion hater…

“You ain’t gettin’ anywhere in life yoself if yo keep that shit up, ho.” Mother Frie’s words were crass and her attitude was anything but caring. Only good gurls deserved her care and attention. Sluts like the goth in front of her that would dare insult the lord’s good name, why they deserved everything that came to them. “Hell, I’ll show yo bitch ass just how wrong you are. Whip your shitty dick out, I’m gunna give it what-for.”

  
The gothic girl’s cheeks flushed a little red, as being confronted by the big black bitch of a Mother made her heart race. Not just that, but the thought of her bitchbreaker being defiled by that monster between her thighs… It made her weak in the knees. So much so that the front of her panties grew real sticky and wet, the cum leaking thickly out from that thin stuff…

Mother Frie didn’t wait for her to do anythin’, especially since the gal’s eyes had rightfully turned into spades. She knew where she belonged in the world, even if she didn’t say it. So she just yanked those panties down to reveal her shaft, a real impressive piece of work absolutely dotted in adorably submissive tattoos. Lots of Queen of Spades, beautifully engraved as that thick thing grew hard.

“Repent for your arrogance, ho!” The nun declared as she whipped her habit up, letting the person-sized monster within be revealed. A thing that immediately sunk straight into the open hole at the tip of the goth’s cock, filling her to the breaking point in a mere moment.

While it was obvious that Oku reached her orgasm in mere moments, Mother Frie’s trigger wasn’t too far off either. As soon as the goth filled that mighty god-loving meat with her heretic seed, it was fired straight back into her nuts by a divine flood erupting from the balls between the black nun’s thighs…

The goth cried out in delight as all of that fucking fantastic black sperm penetrated through her weak and fertile balls, ensuring that she would be impregnated by some fuckin’ great kids in the future. All while she was completely blown out of her mind by the best orgasm that she had ever had, leaving the nun to yank a cigar out from her hood, flicking it across the shitty goth’s face to light the end of it. Afterglow wasn’t the same without a good smoke.

“Serves yo bitch ass right for tryin’ somethin’ so stupid.” Mother Frie remarked as she puffed out a skull-shaped smoke cloud, huffing a bit more as she ruminated on the rumors that had led her to unleash her inner self. Rumors that she knew a lot about, especially concerning the other bitches that she had fought…

Maybe she should see if there were any dumb bitches hiding from her, in the guise of even dumber bitches...


End file.
